


Beginning

by swunchy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crush, Gay Character, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swunchy/pseuds/swunchy
Summary: The first day of high school is tomorrow. See what Buford and Baljeet are thinking in my weird little drabble.
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Buford van Stomm
Kudos: 17





	Beginning

Beginning.

Buford and Baljeet had always been close, heck, Buford used to carry Baljeet around like a football. He didn’t do that much anymore. It wasn’t so much that Baljeet had gotten too big or that Buford was no longer strong enough, it was simply awkward. They didn’t do as much running around now as they did when they were kids, so there was really no reason, either.

  
Only, why did Baljeet miss it? Well, not really miss it, but wish it would happen more, like when they were kids. Buford used to carry Baljeet everywhere, so much so that his doctor prescribed a nerd carrier because the constant carrying was bad for Buford’s arm. Even then, he didn’t stop. So why did he now?

Baljeet silently pondered the question as he read, unaware that his best friend’s mind was on a similar topic. He wished he could have kept holding Baljeet and never let go. But he couldn’t. He had to let his nerd grow up, develop as a person. He had to develop as a person. The only problem with that was that developing as a person apparently also meant developing feelings for a person. A certain short, nerdy, curly-haired indian boy person.

Buford had had girlfriends before, even a boyfriend or two, but none of those felt even remotely similar to what he felt for Baljeet. Why was that? The bully wondered. It wasn’t as if Baljeet was all that special, sure, he was smart, and nice, and sweet, and put up with Buford even when Buford didn’t want to put up with Buford, but he was still just a boy. He was still just a nerd. And bullies didn’t fall for nerds. Surely there was a clause about that somewhere in the Bully Code, right?

Even with the fear of no longer being as close as they were, both physically and emotionally, the boys were excited for their first day of school. Baljeet was sleeping over at Buford’s house. After all, he lived closer to the school than Baljeet did, and Baljeet’s parents couldn’t drive him since they were both working. Yes, that was the only reason, the convenience. Not the way the butterflies in Baljeet’s stomach fluttered when he saw Buford stick his tongue out as he focused on writing a poem for his poetry class (the only extracurricular aside from football that the bully willingly participated in). Not the way that Buford’s laugh was the nicest thing Baljeet had ever heard and never failed to make him smile, even when it was directed at him. Not the way that, whenever they decided to have sleepovers on short notice, Buford always lent Baljeet a pair of his pyjamas and they smelt just like him, which made Baljeet’s knees weak and his heart flutter. Not any of that. The convenience.

This was it, the beginning of high school. Baljeet hoped he'd survive, and he knew he would. It’s not as if anyone would lay a finger on him. After all, he is Buford’s nerd, and no one messes with Buford’s things. Everyone knows that.

Baljeet raised his eyes from his book and set them on Buford. His tongue was sticking out in focus, but he wasn’t working on a poem. At least, not a poem for his poetry class, he’d already handed that in last week. Baljeet gave a small smile and made a mental note to ask his friend as soon as he finished this chapter of Football: For Dummies.


End file.
